The life of an FTA
by MerrBear01
Summary: Stephanie Plum is FTA, and her FTA Notice is being handed over to Ranger and his Men to catch her. Why is Steph FTA to begin with and Will Ranger and His Men be able to bring her in or will they help her solve her problem?
1. Chapter 1

Hey – So I have had this idea for a while and it has been bugging me, so I thought I would give it a try. I'm not the best writer and all mistakes are my own. This will be a chapter story – I have no idea how long it will be or how it will end. This will be a Babe Story – Cupcakes won't be hurt by any means because I also have a soft spot for Morelli, I just think Steph is better off with Ranger. Please review!

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Janet Evanovich owns them all – I'm just playing with for a while. Though I wouldn't mind her handing over Ranger!**

**Chapter 1 – The Day I became an FTA**

**Stephs POV**

It was a Monday afternoon in Trenton, New Jersey and I am sitting in my apartment that resembles a college dorm room staring out the window. As of three hours ago I became an FTA – Failure to Appear. Who would have thought this would ever happen? Not me, that is for sure. I will introduce myself to you all – My name is Stephanie Plum, I'm 29 years old living like I'm 18, and have spent my whole life growing up in the Burg – a section of Trenton, New Jersey. I come from Italian – Hungarian ancestry, and I have curly brown hair and blue eyes. I currently work as a Bounty Hunter catching FTAs for my cousin Vinnie, which is why me being FTA is coming as a surprise to everyone I know.

I recently broke up with my long term on and off boyfriend Joseph Morelli – Trenton Homicide Detective at Trenton Police Department. We had finally realised that even though we love each other, we weren't in love with each other and decided to go our separate way and move on with our lives. One of the main reasons I wasn't in love with Morelli was because I am currently in love with my mentor, best friend, batman and saviour and owner of Rangeman – Ricardo Carlos Manoso better known on the streets as Ranger.

This leads us back to the current day, staring out my window wondering what I should do. Vinnie had bailed me out at 50,000 dollars – which probably meant by tomorrow morning my FTA notice to be caught will be handed over to batman himself –Ranger. Ranger likes to keep trackers on me because I have a bad habit of collecting stalkers and people that want to kill me which means my first point of order is to dump everything I own that might have a tracker on it, before leaving town for a while.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I woke to my cell ringing and regretfully answered it to find out someone told me where to find my current FTA who had become a pain in the ass to find. I jumped out of bed, brushed out my curls and a few swipes of mascara and I was on the way out the door with my pocketbook to the location I was told. My spidery senses were going off telling me I should call for backup, because I hated replying on others so I ignored them. _

_I walked into the block of apartments and counted off the numbers to I found the one I was looking for before knocking. As I knocked on the door – it opened so I thought why not I might as well have a look around and see what I can find. At least it might give me some lead to find my skip. I headed down the hallway and noticed there was blood down the walls and it smelt really bad. I was with my back to the wall and pushed opened the door and started screaming my skip was dead, a guy the gun walked over to me and placed it against my head before shooting off a few more rounds till the gun was empty, he then proceeded to pull out another gun and aimed at my head while handing me over the empty gun and jumping out the window. He never spoke. By the time the police showed up I had dropped the gun and was on the floor crying, I couldn't move. _

_My bestfriend and cousin Eddie took my statement about what happened in that apartment, and sent me home. Two hours later my ex-boyfriend Morelli was banging on my apartment door "Steph – Let me in I know you there", I had slowly made my way to the door to realise Morelli wasn't alone. I just gave him my best burg glare and Morelli moved towards me and whispered in my ear "Sorry Cupcake". In the next moment Morelli had me up against the wall putting handcuffs on me saying "Stephanie Plum, you are under arrest for the Murder of Robert Baily….", that's when I tuned out. I realise I had been framed. I realised it was my word against a dead guys. There was no trace of the other guy in the apartment._

-Back to current day-

I shook my head, and grabbed the stuff I packed and headed out the door. I jumped in my car, and dumped in down by the river before setting it on fire and jumping the car I placed on the next street earlier the day before; I knew I had to get out of town before Ranger and his men came looking for me. I needed to find the guy that framed me for murder. I refuse to go to jail over this…..

-To be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2 - Reactions and Games

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows I received from the first Chapter, and I'm glad to see people are interested in this story!

Roscommon - I will definitely be continuing this – I have had this in my head for a while and I think it is different from what we usually see.  
Cilla – I think we all know Ranger will be able to find her, but I will give away that it won't be easy though.

I also want to say please be patient with this story, I want to cover the full background and people's reactions to Steph skipping her court appearance – I think it will be effective for the story. Once again – I'm not the best writer, all my mistakes are my own so please be gentle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Etc Etc… I just love Janet's world so much I had to play with it!**

**Chapter 2 – Reactions and Games**

**Stephs POV**

I finally arrived at my destination, grabbing my bag and dinner out of the car and headed inside to create my game plan. I knew who ever I was looking for was dangerous after all he had framed me for murder, it's just to date I haven't found a lead on who the hell this guy is but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up and take the punishment for a crime I didn't commit. While trying to find this guy I need to fly under the radar – wouldn't want batman to find me now would I. Staying away from batman while I do this will be hard, one because of our amazing sexual connection and that I'm in love with him and secondly he is the greatest bounty hunter on earth and I need to outsmart him so I don't get caught.

As I sit here eating my Big Mac and Fries I wonder how this guy knew my skip Robert Baily, the only connect between the two of them was that they went to high school together and lived in the same neighbourhood. I found this out by looking through Roberts's year book. The guy who set me up his name is Jerry Holmes. There was no indication that these two were friends. Not indication that this guy is even alive any more. No home address. No place of Business. I also have no idea who he is, I had never seen him in my life until that moment when he shot my skip so I can't figure out how why he is out to target me or where to find him. I might have to see if this guy has any connection with any of the skip I have ever had.

**Rangers POV**

As I get ready for bed I can hear my cell ringing in the next room this better be an emergency is all I can think to myself – It's 11pm and I've had a long ass day.

**Ranger – **Yo

**Unknown Caller – **Hey – I don't know if this is a bad time or if it could wait till tomorrow, but Steph skipped bail, and I went to her house to ask her what she was doing and she's gone. The file would be handed to you in the morning but I thought you would want to know in advance. I'm at Steph's if you want to come grab the file off me.

**Ranger – **Fuck! I will be there in 10.

"Steph, What are you doing?" I say out aloud to nobody. I better head to Steph's place and grab that file from Connie. I know this has to do with the person she murdered, that I had just heard about because I had been in the wind up until two days ago as my babe would put it. Steph better known to me as 'Babe' is the love of my life, but I'm too chicken shit to tell her, so I've kept her at arm's length but at the same time willing to do anything I can to help her. Now that Morelli has been out of the picture for more than three weeks I was working out how to tell her how much I need her in my life. Now instead I'm supposed to capture her and hand her over as an FTA.

Finally arriving at my babe's apartment I ran up the three flights of stairs to find Connie and Lula standing there looking around. "Yo", I say to them to announce that I'm here. Lula looks like she is about to faint, Connie is almost as bad, except she has been working with me for a while through the bonds office so can act professional when she needs to. "Hey Ranger, here you go", Connie says while handing over my babe's folder. "You guys can go, I'm going to see if she left anything behind to give it away where she has gone, I'll lock up", I respond. After Connie and Lula head out the door, I pick up my cell and call the control room "Yo, pull up Steph's trackers tell me where they are?" I barked into the phone at Cal who was on the other end. "All at her apartment, one at MacDonald's and the ones on her car are offline", Cal responded. "Why the hell weren't we notified when her car went off the grid?" trying to stay calm, before saying we will discuss in the conference room in 30 minutes and I want everyone there.

I walked into the conference room and was met by my men – Lester, Tank, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Hal, and Hector.

**Lester: **What up boss?

**Ranger: **Steph has skipped – we are supposed to bring her in.

**Tank:** What's the plan?

**Ranger: **First things first why wasn't I notified when her car went off the grid? When her trackers were left in two different places?  
**  
Tank: ** Because Lula called me, and told me Steph had skipped, and I figured she was trying to disappear and when you have a better look in the file Connie gave you, you will notice Steph left a note.

I opened the file and found the note sitting on top, after reading it he nodded his head and realised his men were helping her disappear so she couldn't be found.

**Lester: ** I don't think Steph would murder someone; I think we should help her rather then find her.

I just glared at Lester, with a look that said you're only just working that one out, "Meeting here 0700 hours, we will find Steph, hide her and help sort out this mess", I barked before walking out and jumping on the elevator and headed up to my apartment. On the way up I tried calling my Babe, but her phone was off no surprises there. I re read over the note she left about 10 times before I finally jumped into bed and went to sleep.

- To be Continued -

_**A/N: The note that Steph left for Ranger said the following – **_

_Batman,_

_Sorry but I was framed, whether you believe it or not and I will do everything in my power not to be found until I find out who this guy who shot my skip is. There is more to this than meets the eye. I need to do this myself. Look for me if you must, but I will be on my game. Do not take this personally, because you are my best friend, and in case nothing works out the way it should I want you to know regardless of how you feel about relationships, I love you and always will._

_Love Stephanie,_


	3. Chapter 3 - Insight into the Minds

Thank you so much for all the reviews I received from my last chapter! It was overwhelming the response I have had to this story! All the suggestion made about how I changed the conversation style – I will stick with one, I was trying to work out which way was better for me to write in. I appreciate the feedback it helps with the decision. Once again all mistakes are mind, I'm not a great writer but I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm trying! Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think! M

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Etc Etc**

**Chapter 3 – Insight into the Minds**

**Tank's POV**

It is 0500 hours and here I am getting out of bed as usual to hit the gym before work but all I could think about was how the hell are we going to get Stephanie out of this mess. She is the best thing that ever happened to RangeMan. Most of us men come across as scary and mean, Stephanie never saw us like that, not once. She would always do anything she could to help us, and we would do the same for her. She is our bombshell. I am almost 100% sure Ranger didn't have any sleep last night, probably pissed that we didn't help sort out this mess earlier, but to tell you truth we didn't even know she was up on murder charges. I was told from Lula yesterday about it, and that bombshell had told her and Connie they weren't to say a thing to anyone about it, and that it was her mess and she would sort it out and to leave us out of it. Lula is my girlfriend and one of bombshell's best friends. I can understand why she didn't want to tell us, she didn't want to betray bombshell, but at the same time I'm pissed. Steph may not be in this situation if she had told us earlier.

One thing I do know is that, even if Steph did kill this guy, Ranger will never hand her over, he would more than likely have her identity changed and disappear with her where she will never be caught. Man Ranger, can be an idiot sometimes if only she knew how much Ranger was in love with her, she could of came here instead of running.

**Lester's POV**

Bomber, Beautiful - What has she done this time, she should of came to us and asked us to help her. I can't believe this has happen. Bomber wouldn't hurt anyone let alone murder them. I read over the file on her last night and I can't believe Morelli was the one to arrest her, he should know just as well as the rest of us that she would never murder someone. All I can think is that she has to know we would stand by her, and that we wouldn't turn over regardless of how much money she would make us. Bomber is one of us, and that means we stick together. Even if Bomber had murdered the person we would be sticking by her. She would do the same for us. Looking over at the clock 0500 hours, better get out of bed and take some of this anger out on the mats with one of the newbies before the meeting at 0700. I just want Bomber to come home to us.

**Bobby's POV**

Wondering around organising breakfast and all I can think about is how to help Steph. She was a light to all of us and we will have to do everything in our power to help her. I love that woman, she is a sister, she is family to the guys at RangeMan, and most of all the Boss is in love with her, and he needs to tell her. I know where ever she is hiding she will be safe, she is a smart girl and I know she will come out on top of all this or so I hope at least. Getting out of the shower, I pick up my phone and dial a familiar number. "Yo, I hope your safe, Ranger wants to help, Trust us please", I speak into her answering machine. Hopefully she is checking her messages; we might be able to track her from there. Time to get out there and face the rest of the boys I suppose.

**Hector's POV **

No one will find Steph, I will make sure of it. She is my baby sister, and she knows I will keep her secret safe. I know the Boss and the rest of RangeMan want to help her out of this mess, and that they will never hand her over but she begged me not to tell them anything I know. Angel told me she needed to do this for herself, and that it was her fight. I promised to update her if I knew anything through a message system we set up rather than using phones but I will wait to see the outcome after the meeting before I reach out to her.

I helped her, set up the spare car without trackers (Well so she thinks – I needed them just in case danger occurs to my angel), I helped her by making sure her trackers weren't reported when they went off the radar by having Lula call Tank. I know this is killing the boss and he is like my brother, but she needs this. I won't let danger come to my angel.

**Lula's POV**

Hector had me call Tank telling him Steph skipped. I did as he asked, but then I find out it is true. Man White girl, what are you doing us all. Let us help you I scream out loud to no one but my roof. She is always in danger, and no one will turn her over until we know she is cleared. I wonder what Hector has to do with all of this though. He seems to know more than what he is letting on. Mmm I need some crispy chicken and then to find my Tankie to tell him I think Hector knows something about my white girl.

**Steph's POV**

Another day approaches, and to much surprise I feel like going for a jog along the beach to clear my mind, to help me focus. I am waiting to hear from Hector about what is happening at RangeMan in relation to me. I know they care, but I don't want to take the risk that Ranger would turn me over. After all he is a business man, and he doesn't want anything more than a one night stand or working relationship.

Sitting down on my couch I pick up one of my burn phones, and place a call to retrieve my voice mail messages. 8 Messages – I have been gone less than 24 hours, this is crazy.

**Message 1 – **'Babe' - Ranger

**Message 2 - **'Where are you Steph? Why did you Skip? Vinnie is pissed! – Connie

**Message 3 - **'You are excepted at 6pm for dinner Stephanie! Wear something nice Joseph is coming. – Mum

**Message 4 – **'White Girl, Come home we will help you' – Lula

**Message 5 – **'Babe – Where are you, I will help you. Keep you safe. At least call me' – Ranger

**Message 6 – **'Yo, I hope your safe, Ranger wants to help, Trust us please' – Bobby

**Message 7 – **'Why didn't you come to dinner last night? Answer you phone now Stephanie – Mum

**Message 8 – **'Babe, please' – Ranger.

Shaking my head, I wish they could understand and that my mother could stop trying to set me up with everyone in the burg! Damn I am in love, but I can't have him. I don't want to settle. I'm an independent woman that can look after herself. I want people to understand that. This is why I am doing this on my own! If they knew Hector was helping me maybe they would give up. He doesn't know my exact location, but he knows how to contact me in case something happens.

-To Be Continued -

**Next time – Steph starts her research & the RangeMan Meeting!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I love the response to this story. Please enjoy this chapter as much as the others – I will apologize in advance I'm not a great writer and this chapter was a little bit rushed. All Mistakes are my own.

Please review! It means a lot – I love the feedback and it makes me to what to continue to write. Along with the follow and favourite alerts I get for this!

**Standard Disclaimer – Just playing in Janet's world. I don't know anything. **

**Chapter 4 – Research and Games**

**Stephs POV**

I'm sitting here looking at how my skip and the guy who shot him could be related but nothing is connecting, which leads me to believe there is more than what is being let on. I started looking through all my old skips names, friends and family names to see if I can at least find a connection to myself. Everyone knows I attract crazies and stalkers, and this time I plan to find this guy myself. I know Hector will be around for my back up if I need him, but that is all the help I want. I need to do this, to prove that I am independent and that I'm not a joke – more so to me, then to those who waste their time betting on me and laughing at me when I make a mistake or a skip decides to blow up my car.

While my search runs, on the laptop I'm using that Hector set up for me with the RangeMan Search engines so I could find this guy, I head out for a walk along the beach to grab some breakfast and see if word about what is happening at RangeMan when it is comes to me.

**Rangers POV**

I'm sitting in the conference room, waiting for the last couple of people to walk in, taking a look around the room I can see the worry on the guys faces. I decide to call the meeting to order when Tank finally arrives 30 seconds before the meeting is due to start. "As you know, Stephanie is FTA – We will find her, but we will not be turning her over to the Authorities. This goes for any RangeMan Employee at any RangeMan Office. I would like to hear the input you men have on where we should look for Stephanie to begin with". I look around the room some of the new guys have a strange look on their face, like they are trying to hide something. I will reach out to only my core team later about that. "Santos – You have a suggestion", Lester Santo stands up and takes the floor, "My first thought when Stephanie went FTA, the first place she would come is here to hide out, but her second favourite place in the world also her denial land is in Point pleasant. I think we should send a couple of guys out there, to check out her usual hotels and hangs out see if she is hiding out there". I nod my head, I thought of that, I just hope wherever she is safe. "Boss, I think we should look for a connection to Steph and the Skip, maybe there is something we are missing, relative, best friends with his ex-girlfriend, we know Steph can make a friend and enemy out of anyone, and I think we are more than likely going to find her that way", I hear Ram speaking this out aloud to everyone in the conference room. "I think both of those are good starting points the team to Point Pleasant will be made up of myself, Tank, Hector and Manny. Lester, Bobby, Cal and Ram will start the team searching for the connection. We will meet here again at 1600 hours to see what we have found, everyone but the core team is dismissed", I respond.

I continue to sit here, with Lester, Bobby and Tank until everyone has left the conference room before speaking up saying "Check out the newbies, they looked like they were trying to hide something". Tank looks at me before as I'm getting up to leave, and I return a look that says more what the hell do you want. "Boss, I think someone here might be helping my little girl. Someone, called Lula from this office, saying that Steph had skipped, and that she was supposed to tell me", Tank says. I look at him before barking "Who?" Tank looks out the door before speaking "Hector". I get up and walk to the door knowing that I will be in a car in 10 minutes heading out to Point Pleasant to look for my babe with Tank, Hector and Manny. I will approach Hector about it then, see the response, see what he is hiding and why he went to Lula.

**Stephs POV**

I reach the telephone box where I make the call to Hector's burn phone to see what is happening at RangeMan in relation to me. The phone rings twice before Hector picks up . "Hector, what is going at RangeMan? Do they have any Idea where I am?" I wait for Hectors reply "Angel patient. I think Tank knows I could be helping you, I overhead him speaking to the boss. Myself, Tank and the Boss are heading out to Point Pleasant to look for you. I think we should tell him the truth that I'm keeping you safe and from danger while you work out how to find this guy yourself. Boss man wants to help you angel". I am silent; I thought Hector would stay by my side. Hector speaks up again "Angel, I'm going to tell him you're safe and that I'm making sure. Only if you want me tell him your location will I tell him. He loves you Angel. Remember that". I have soft tears coming from my eyes "I can do this hector, but tell him I'm safe. Tell him I will call him from a burn phone tonight, and explain why I need to this on my own, but do not give him my location or let him try to trace the call please?" It is the only way I can see that RangeMan will stop looking for me, if only they knew that I was hiding out in a RangeMan Safe House right under their noses. "Si Angel", Hector reply's before hanging up.

I know I will have to speak to him later, but I also know I need to speak to Ranger. Hopefully he will understand my point of view on why I am doing this, this way.

- To be continued -

A/N – Hector can speak English, but only Steph and Ranger know – Hence the English conversation


	5. Chapter 5 - She is Safe

I just want to start off this – This is a shorter chapter, though It will be updated again in the next day or two. Sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this one. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and following and placing this story as one of their favourites. I am really glad you are all enjoying it!

**Disclaimer – AS PER USUAL. Having fun. Do not own anything – Thank Janet E for creating such great characters to play with.**

**Chapter 5 – She is Safe. **

**Rangers POV**

I'm heading into the zone as myself; Tank and Hector are driving out to Point Pleasant to see if we can find my babe. I need to talk to Hector about what Tank told me, but I also know if he doesn't want to tell me anything he won't. I really wish she would just call me, and tell me she is okay. Finally we have arrived in Point pleasant, checking the usual hotels that my babe stays in when she comes down here; I head down to the beach and sit. I miss her.

I can see Hector approaching me, can't these idiots just leave me alone for 10 minutes. "Boss, I need to tell you something", Hector says to me. I glare at him, with a cold angry stare that is telling him to get just on with whatever it is you need to say. "I know where Angel is, she is safe. She doesn't want you to know where she is, but she said she would call you tonight to explain. There is no point tracking angel, when I could just tell you where she is. Please do as she wishes".

I stare at Hector, I'm furious, how dare he hide my Angel from me. Why didn't he say this yesterday instead sending all of us into panic mode. "Hector, I will see you at on the Mats at 0500", I turn around and head off towards the car. I pull out my cell and call the RangeMan control room "Call of the search for Steph", I hang up jump in the driver's seat and head back home.

I have never been angrier with any of my men before. How could Hector betray me like this. I understand that he is doing this for Steph, but he could of told me she was safe yesterday, instead of making me out to be a fool in front of everyone. To everyone that didn't know me though, I looked like I didn't have a bother in the world, and that is why I use this blank face to hide emotion.

We get to RangeMan and I jump out of the truck and storm up the five flights of stairs and make it into my office. I close the door and lock it. I need time to cool down, before I face anyone. I need time to think about this. Maybe I should just bring Steph in, if she is willing to treat me like this, if she doesn't trust me enough to help her out. No. I could never do that to the woman I love.

**Hectors POV *** Hectors thoughts are in Spanish – Just written in English*******

I have never seen Boss man so angry. I need to talk to my angel. He needs her, just as much as she needs him. I knew I should have told him sooner. He is going to kick my ass tomorrow, and I don't blame him. Boss man can fight, I'm better with the knifes more than the hand to hand combat. I head into my apartment to make this call.

**Stephs POV**

I am getting frustrated with this search, I'm missing something. I just want to scream. Maybe I do need some help finding this guy. I look back down at my search and notice something out of the corner of my eye, is that the missing link, I sit down to have a better look but the phone in the safe house starts ringing. Do I answer; I guess it could be Hector, who else would be calling here.

I carefully pick up the phone "Hello", "Angel, you need to call Ranger right now, I told him you are safe". "What does this have to do with me calling him Hector". "He loves you Angel, he has never been angrier that you don't trust him enough to help you, just call okay". I have tears in my eyes, It's not that I don't trust Ranger. Agh! I sit down with my beer, staring off to space. I love him, he doesn't love me. I want a relationship with him; his life doesn't lend itself to relationships.

I have no idea how long I sit there staring into space, thinking about Ranger. He is the perfect man. I trust him with my life. I guess it is time to ask him what he thinks I should be doing to find this guy. Maybe with his help this mess will be cleared up quicker. I pick up the phone and dial the only number I know by heart...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Missing Link

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love reading what you guys think about this story, it makes me want to write more

**Just a note – Offensive/bad Language – E.g – Swearing is used in this chapter. Please don't be offended. Please don't read if you will be offended. **

Please Review – Let me know what you think about this Chapter. It gives a little bit of insight to how things might pan out. Please don't hate me either – Remember I am definitely a Babe Fan!

**Standard Disclaimer! **

**Chapter 6 – The Missing Link**

**Stephs POV**

"Yo", I hear come down the phone line. "Yo Yourself I respond". "Babe" is all he responds this babe means I'm pissed; I'm glad that you are safe, why didn't you come to me. "Ranger", I respond. I can do the one word responses too. It may be childish but come on a proper conversation has never gone astray. He is waiting for me to say more and I know he will be able to outlast me.

Oh heck here I go. "I'm sorry I went to Hector instead of you. I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to find me and bring me and try to help me at the same time. I am safe". "Babe, let me help you, I want to help you", Ranger tells me.

"I know. I will let you help when it comes to the takedown, I can do the research and find the guy myself", I respond. "Babe you have the best instincts I know, but we have all the equipment you can use to do your research, I will keep you hidden". I knew this to be true. Maybe I should let him help me.

I really want to do this myself though. Maybe he can bring the equipment here. "Let me think about it Ranger. I miss you". I hang up the phone, quickly and on batman. He is going to be pissed at least he knows that I am willing to think about letting him helping me. He knows that I am safe.

Oh the missing link, that's what I was looking at I grab a tastycake before sitting down at the screen. The guy that shot my skip – his cousin is married to Jean Ellen's sister. Shit. There is the connection to me. I still don't understand why he would try to frame me for it though. There is definitely more to this.

Jean Ellen also known as cat woman, one of the best female bounty hunters around and rumour has it is in love and has or had a relationship with batman, Ranger himself. I could seek out Jean Ellen to see what she knows, but somehow I think she could be a part of this and if she knew I skip she would bring down, no questions asks. I hate being jealous of this woman, why can't Ranger want me like he wants her. I think I need to call Hector to do some investigating for me.

**Rangers POV**

My babe hung up on me. She never hangs up on me. She should just let me help her. I can help her solve this quicker. Hector appears in front of my desk. "What", I bark at him. "Did you talk to Angel?" "Yes, she is thinking about letting me help her", I respond, Hector nods his head and walks away.

I can hear a ringing in the background. Shit. It's my phone. I look at the caller ID. Jean Ellen. What does she want I wonder, I answer "Yo". "I heard Stephanie skipped bail, are you actually looking for her, or do you need my help", she suggests. This is trouble I know it. "I have it covered", I hang up.

I wonder how she heard about my babe. Not that I'm surprised as there are so many rumours going around town about it and why she might have skipped. My phone is ringing again, I look at it. Morelli. What is it with idiots calling me. I answer once again "Yo". I wait for his response. "What is going on with Steph, I heard you have to bring her in", he explains. I shake my head. "what does that have to do with you Morelli?" "Nothing she is your problem now, but just to let you know, I don't think she did it", he responses before hanging up.

I need to get out of this office. I need to find her. Speak to her. Touch her. She makes me feel alive. She is my babe. I need to help her. I hear Tank talking on his phone telling someone to calm down, my guess is Lula. She is worried about my babe. If only she asked people for help. I grab my keys and head down to jump in my Porsche.

**Tanks POV**

Hector just called, Lester, Bobby and me into the conference room. I wonder what this is about. We all know he has helped Steph go into hiding. "Men, I just received a phone call from Steph. It isn't good, and the person, who framed her, might be closer then we think.

She has asked for out help without telling Ranger. If you can't do that, I suggest you leave", Hector explains to us. I look at Lester and Bobby. Lester of course is the first to respond "Of course I will help Beautiful". Bobby looks unsure, I want to help, but Ranger is my best friend, my brother, I don't want to hide this from him.

"Hector, why can't we just inform Ranger, let him make the decision of whether he should be kept out of it", I say. Hector just glares at me, a deadly glare before speaking up "The link in this case is Jean Ellen". We all just stare at him. You have to be fucking kidding me right, I think to myself.

Now I know why Steph and Hector do not want Ranger involved. "How about we see what Ranger's feelings are about Jean Ellen, and then decide whether we bring him in", Bobby says. I think that is a decent idea, except that Ranger doesn't talk about his feelings. "I think we need to tell him", I say.

Lester looks at us like we are crazy "Jean Ellen is his ex-girlfriend or fuck buddy or whatever, he doesn't need to know. I'm with Beautiful and Hector", Lester says. Hector speaks up "Alright Lester, I will text you the details to meet up with Angel and I. As for you two, let me know when you made up your mind".

-To Be Continued -


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay – I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys! I loved all the reviews. Just a quick note.. Thanks for all the reviews correcting me on Jeanne Ellen's name – I knew it, and I kept thinking it was wrong but I wasn't sure, so I have changed it for this chapter. **

**Secondly.. Pretty sure Jeanne Ellen and Ranger never had a relationship but you know he doesn't tell anyone anything, so how is anyone supposed to know, it was a random assumption from a couple of his men. **

**I promise you guys a longer chapter this week! All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer – Borrowing Janet's Characters. Do not own them! **

**Chapter 7 **

**Bobby's POV**

I sit here in the conference room, just staring at the roof wondering what I should do. If Jeanne messed up in this we need to help Steph, there is no way she will be able to do this without us, but betraying Ranger, not telling him.

I don't know, maybe I should just help out to till I see where this going before telling Ranger. Ranger would be able to help us, find out the truth from Jeanne-Ellen, and get her to confess on how she is involved. This situation is completely messed up.

I know Tank is in the same boat I am in, we want to help her, but we don't want to lie to Ranger. I wonder if he is making anymore process on making a decision on what he is going to do. I need to talk to Les. I find Lester hanging out in the break room, I look at him and yell "Yo, Come for a drive Santos". He turns towards me and nods his head and we head down to the garage together in silence.

Once we get into the SVU, and head out on to the road I turn to Lester "How can you work behind Ranger's back like that?", Lester just looks at me, before staring back out the window, it's quite I'm still waiting for his response.

Finally he speaks up. "I don't know. I know I need to help Steph. More so if that bitch is involved, this just isn't about beautiful, this is my cousins, my brother in arms, my family's life this woman is playing with. That is something I need to fight for, and if means working without telling him what I'm doing to protect him and the love of his life so my family can finally see my cousin be happy, then I will do it."

I understand that feeling. I guess I know what I will be doing. I knew Lester would have a good reason for working behind Ranger's back. I know how much it kills him to see his cousin hurting, and how it affects him, his Aunty, and the rest of his family. We stop by Pinos and grab some meatball subs, at least this might help us cheer up for a little bit before heading back to RangeMan.

**Hector's POV**

I finally get to the safe house to talk to Angel about who is going to help, and how much they know. I think she should let Ranger help her, but it is Angel's decision. "Hola Angel". Stephanie looks up at me "Hello Hector, Why are you here? Not that I don't want to see you but we normally talk on the phone".

I sit down next to my angel on the lounge. "Lester has agreed to help to us, but Bobby and Tank are still unsure. They don't know if they work behind Ranger's back, but it has to be there decision I cannot force them into this."

I look at Angel to see is she is going to say anything, but she just nods her head for me to continue. "They know this has to do with Jeanne Ellen". "WHAT", my angel yells. "You know Tank and Bobby if they do not agree they will tell Ranger definitely now", she continues.

I understand where my angel is coming from, but she is wrong. She is just scared. "I think you need to tell Ranger yourself, what is going on and they agreed, and they will leave it alone until you are ready to tell him", I respond.

My angel just looks at me like I have lost my mind. She knows I am right, but she heading straight to denial land, her favourite place to be. I hear my phone ringing, so I hop up and step out of the room. "Hola", I answer. "Yo, Hector. I'm in tell Steph", the caller responds. "Come to this address we need to get to work on this, don't tell anyone where we are", I reply. "Wait! She has been at Ranger's safe house this whole time and he doesn't know or figured it out", the caller replies to me. I just chuckle and reply "See you soon". I pick up a coke for my angel before heading back into the lounge room. I don't tell her about how guests that are on their way, this will be a nice surprise for her.

**Jeanne- Ellen's POV**

I'm sitting at shorty's I cannot believe Ranger blew off my offer to help him bring in Steph. Looks like the rumours were right about their relationship. I am a bounty hunter, one of the best. In love with the one and only - Ranger. We use to have a really good working relationship and on occurrence a one night stand, because I knew I would never get more out of him, but hey I will take what I can get.

Sitting here finishing off my salad and pizza, I see the door open and Ranger walk in. Well isn't this a nice surprise I think to myself. I wonder if he knew I would be. He looks over at me, orders his food and walks over. This is it.

"What are you doing here?", he barks at me. "Eating, what does it look like", I respond in the same tune. How dare he speak to me like that? "What do you know about Stephanie Plum?", Ranger asks. I just stare at him for a couple of beats. Damn what does he know, I start thinking. He couldn't know could he, I wonder.

"Not much, heard she skipped. and you have to bring her in. Apparently she killed someone", I respond keeping my blank face on. He looks at me like he knows I'm lying, but instead of pushing further he just nods his head and heads back to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again – Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I have been really sick, unable to think, move or do anything else. I really love reading all your reviews, they are great and they keep me motivated. Thank you to all of those that review, follow and favourite this story.**

**Standard Disclaimer – I don't own anything, just having some fun.  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Ranger's POV**

I had to ask Jeanne-Ellen what she knew about my babe, everyone is asking questions but they all seem to know more about everything that is going on. I will get to the bottom of this. I don't understand why Steph won't just come to me and tell me what is going on.

She knows I will always be there for her, I just want to help. I am feeling pretty useless at the moment. Jeanne-Ellen is giving me a bad vibe, since the moment she called my phone. She is involved with this. I just know it, but I don't know how.

That woman is nasty, good BEA, but feels that treating people badly and sex are the way of life. I'm not saying some people don't deserve and let's face we all enjoy sex, but there is difference of having both of them in your life and living your whole life based on those ideologies.

I return to my office, to find my best friend, my second command just sitting there staring out the window. Good, I don't have to look for him. I nod my head at him, and sit down behind my desk. He wants to tell me something, but is unsure if he should. "What's up?" I say, needing to get him to tell me what is going on.

"There is more to this case about Steph then meets the eye", Tank responds, I nod my head, I know this but what does he know that I don't I wonder. "What is this about?" I simply reply. "A couple of men have been asked to help out – help Steph out, but she doesn't want you involve", he responds.

That feels like a kick to a gut, she trusts my men to help her out, but not me. Before I get the chance to respond, Tank continues "Not Steph, she wouldn't ask. Hector did." Ah, well now that one doesn't surprise me. I look at Tank for a few moments, before looking out the window and responding "Do it, keep me informed. I asked questions today, I know Jeanne- Ellen is mixed up in this and I want to know how and why", I finally reply.

Tank, nods his head at me and gets up and heads to my office door to give Hector a call, "I won't keep you informed because that is part of the agreement, but you're right she is involved. I will however talk to Steph and tell her to tell you, because she needs you, just as much as you need her", Tank says to me before walking out the door with his cell in his hand. I am pissed that Tank isn't going to keep me informed, and I wonder who else is involved. I need to take some time to figure this shit out.

**Steph's POV**

Hector and I are just sitting at the couch, looking over the information we have on this case and the doorbells goes off. No one knows we are here. I look panicked I am sure of it because I hear Hector as he gets up "Angel, calm down it is okay".

Next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug my Lester, not long after Bobby. I hug them back, but I am sure I have confused written all over my face, "What is going on?" I ask quietly. Lester and Bobby respond at the same time "We are here on the Let's kick some ass and solve this case team", I just shake my head the two. "Hector, is this all that knows?" I yell over at him. He shakes his head before replying "Tank is on the way".

I freak. Tank. Tank is Ranger's best friend. OMFG. Ranger is going to find out everything. Bobby, Lester and Hector are all staring at me like I am crazy. "Beautiful – you need to tell Ranger what is going on, to start with and secondly, Tank isn't going to informed Ranger because he was told not to join up if he was", Lester tells me as he try to carry my freak out that is apparently not just in my head.

I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I am not going to cry over this. I am so sick of everyone telling me I need Ranger to do this, that is all anyone says when they find out what I am trying to do, and here I am still in Lester's arms, pissed at about what he just said but wondering where Ranger is so he can comfort me.

This is all just getting confusing. Bobby sits next to me on the lounge and grabs one of my head, and makes a noise that tells Lester and Hector they should leave the room. Both men look at each other confused before heading out.

"Steph, I wasn't going to be involved in this as first, because like Tank and every other man at RangeMan, no one wants to go behind Ranger's back. More so when it involves you", Bobby says and I am looking at him like he lost his mind, but I can't stop the slow leaks of water that fall from my eyes.

"Lester, Hector, and even myself are not telling you to tell Ranger because we don't think you can do this on your own, damn you figured out that Jeanne –Ellen was involved on your own, and I think you could solve this whole thing. We want you to talk to Ranger, and get him to be involved, because he loves you, and you think my us all pulling together to help you, behind his back isn't going to hurt him when he finds out, you are very wrong. That is why you need to tell him, after all Ranger is human", Bobby continued.

I can feel the tears continue down my face, and Bobby hands me a box of tissues before saying "Pull yourself together Steph, think about what I just said, go upstairs have a hot bath, I am going to get the guys to fill me in, and then come back to this or just call him".

I watched as he walked out, I am sure I sat here for another 15 minutes before I finally pulled myself of the lounge and headed upstairs to take that bath Bobby suggested. I heard Tank arrive while I am up here. Maybe just maybe Bobby is right about Ranger, but Ranger doesn't love me like that. He has told me over and over again, nothing could happen between us.

When he says he loves me, he added in his own way. I feel like I need to talk to him again. This is so confusing. I want him here. I love him. I want him to comfort me. Use his skills to get this cleared up quicker. I guess I am scared that he would rather help Jeanne- Ellen, I know after all the boys say that can't be true, but we all have fears in the back of our minds that can pull us further down. I pick up my phone and dial the only phone number that means my lifeline and wait for the response…..

**To be continued!**


End file.
